La naissance d'une mangemort: Bellatrix Lestrange
by Mariart
Summary: Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, contemplant sa marque des ténèbres, un sourire sur les lèvres et un début de folie dans les yeux. Une mangemort était née.


Bellatrix Lestrange

Elle s'avança vers la porte, chaque membre de son corps tremblant de peur, d'excitation et d'hésitation. Le ventre brûlant, les yeux écarquillés. Ses longs cheveux de velours lui coulant le long du dos. Ses lèvres pincées tremblaient sur ses dents serrées. Elle approcha une main tremblante vers la porte et frappa trois petits coups dans le bois massif de l'immense porte du manoir.

Le manoir caché était si immense que ses deux extrémités étaient perdues dans le brouillard et ne pouvaient être vu même en plein jour. Les fenêtres par contre, semblaient trop petites pour la masse sombre que formait le manoir. Elles semblaient laisser peu de lumière entrer dans le bâtiment. Des barreaux de forges laissaient passer quelques faibles carreaux de lueur mais se voyait vite étouffé par la noirceur de la nuit.

Les trois petits coups que Bellatrix émit résonnèrent longuement dans le jardin avant que l'on daigne lui ouvrir. Le jardin était vaste et parsemé d'arbre mort et sec qui tenaient debout, si haut dans les airs sur leur propre dépouilles, ressemblant à quelques épouvantails terrifiants. Le sol n'était même pas recouvert d'herbe n'y d'aucune végétation. Seule une poussière brunâtre tapissait le sol et volait au loin lorsqu'une rafale de vent venait caresser le sol.

Le vent vint alors la caresser elle aussi, planté sur le seuil de la porte. Il lui fouetta le visage et fit virevolter dans tout les sens sa longue crinière d'ébène. Elle survola du regard les horizons. L'impatience gagnait peu à peu en elle et elle en vint même à considérer le choix de partir. Ou peut-être c'était-elle trompée d'endroit? L'avait-on induit en erreur? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Après tout, il l'avait invité lui-même, de ses propres mots sortant de sa propre bouche. Dans sa propre demeure… de plus, n'était-il pas le seul à connaitre cet endroit. Il en était le gardien de secret et tout les autres qui étaient venu avaient eut à leur disposition un portauloin enchanté par lui-même. De plus, l'endroit ne pouvait que lui appartenir tellement il était glauque. Peut-être avait-il décidé de tester sa patience.

Tout autour de la propriété, une grille gigantesque ornait le jardin. La forge rouillée de celle-ci se balançait en émettant à chaque coup de vent une plainte aigue et terrifiante. Ses grands yeux parcoururent une fois de plus les environs. Elle cogna de nouveau avec plus d'empressement que la première fois. Le froid s'installa rapidement dans la nuit et un frisson lui parcouru la nuque. Une brume épaisse comme la fumée d'un cigare planait sur les lieux.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à la fois strident et rauque. Elle sursauta et recula de quelques pas lorsqu'elle aperçue, sortant de la lueur intérieur un sorcier habillé d'une cape noir comme l'ébène, un masque blanc lui couvrant de moitié le visage. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, le maître était beaucoup plus grand et celui là manquait franchement d'assurance. Il prit alors la parole.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle admirable surprise, dit-il d'un ton ironique. Le seigneur vous attendait justement.

Il cessa de parler pour contempler la jeune femme devant lui. Car elle était belle et la folie n'avait pas encore prit place dans ses yeux. Ses long cheveux reposaient délicatement dans son dos et serpentaient le long de sa nuque jusqu'à ses seins. Son regard était de velours et enflammé par la passion. Une longue robe noir de satin léger ornait son corps, elle était gracieuse et cachait sa violence. Elle pénétra dans les lieux et le sorcier ferma la porte brusquement derrière elle. Elle sursauta un peu avant de scruter du regard la pièce avec attention.

L'homme la conduisit vers un couloir sombre qui avait pour seule lueur une quinzaine de chandelle à feu bas flottant dans les airs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte. Une double porte en chêne massif d'une légère teinte rouge, les poignées en or se dressant majestueusement au bout du couloir. Le mangemort se tourna vers Bellatrix et eut un sourire en coin.

-Le seigneur vous attend dans cette pièce.

Puis, il partit, laissant la jeune femme seule avec elle-même, hésitante, au bout de se couloir morne et glauque.

Elle cogna avec gêne comme si elle avait eut peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Une voix tamisé par l'épaisseur de la porte lui ordonna d'entrer.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une chaude odeur lui envouta les narines. Elle ferma délicatement la porte et entra dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle scruta la noirceur et y découvrit une silhouette assise au bout d'une longue table. Le silence pesait et seul la respiration des deux êtres pouvaient être entendu. La silhouette se leva de son siège et au même moment, quelques bougies flottantes s'allumèrent.

L'homme au bout de la table était grand et vêtu d'une longue cape noir. Il avait le visage long et mince, les traits délicats et les joues creuses. Il contourna la table et s'avança vers elle.

-Bellatrix, je suis si heureux de te revoir.

Il était maintenant si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage, Il passa délicatement le revers de sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête et afficha un léger sourire.

- Maître.

Elle s'inclina aussitôt mais il s'empressa de la relever et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Maintenant, leur nez se frôlèrent et elle sentait presque son regard posé sur sa peau. Il lui caressa la joue, puis les cheveux et descendit vers sa nuque. Il murmura.

- Es-tu prête? Souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en signe que oui, elle était prête. Il lui prit alors le bras et enfonça ses ongles dans celui-ci. Il sortit sa baguette et colla son extrémité sur le poignet de Bellatrix. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle sentit un flot noir s'incruster dans ses veines et dessiner sur son poignet un serpent noir tournoyant sur lui-même. Il lâcha son bras. Elle le frotta et le contempla quelques secondes puis, elle leva la tête. Leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau. Il lui saisit soudainement la taille de ses deux mains et vint la coucher sur la taille. Il couvrit le corps de la jeune femme de sa propre masse et lui embrassa violement le coup. Elle lui releva le menton et s'assoya pour retirer ses vêtements. Il l'imita et se releva.

Prise d'un élan d'excitation, Bellatrix lui prit violement la verge d'une main et l'enfonça profondément dans sa gorge. De son autre main elle se masturbait avec agressivité et violence. Quand il en eut assez, il l'a prit par les cheveux et la fit se relever pour l'installer les seins nues contre la table de bois. Tout en lui massant la nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos, il s'enfonça en elle. Ses mouvements brutales de va et vient obligeait sa victime à glousser bruyamment. La peau de ses hanches claquait sur les fesses de la brunes chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin. Il se retira mais elle en voulait encore. Elle resta assise sur la table et lui empoigna les fesses et écarta ses deux longues jambes. Il entra alors avec vigueur dans son intérieur chaud. Elle serra les dents toujours en lui tenant le bassin et le forçant à s'enfoncer plus vite et avec plus de violence encore. Ses cris devinrent de plus en plus bruyant et ses seins claquaient au rythme des va et vient continus. Il lui empoigna une cuisse pour la retenir et de son autre main, il pressa comme un fruit son sein laiteux. Il promenait sa langue le long de son coup tout en continuant de la chevaucher. Les deux étaient si humecter que même leur sueur et leur sèves faisait du bruit en claquant. Chaque partie de leur corps frémissaient de désir. Leurs cris bestiaux s'entremêlèrent. Juste avant de venir il se retira et elle s'agenouilla alors qu'il se branlait sur son visage pour que finalement elle boive tout son sperme chaud. Il lui claqua le visage du bout de son gland et la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur la longue table. Il l'entoura de ses longs bras, ne lâchant pas son étreinte, lui baisant affectueusement le coup. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et se blottit, la respiration encore haletante, puis elle ferma les yeux.

Une fois endormie, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une chambre, où il la coucha dans un lit et la recouvra avec soin d'une immense couverture.

Le lendemain matin, Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux et contempla sa marque des ténèbres. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et ses yeux devinrent teintés d'une légère folie.

Une mangemort était née.


End file.
